Vegeta:The mighty
by Lawless-Apex
Summary: A fight between Buu and Goku accidentally transports Vegeta to another dimension where he is stranded with wild beasts that would stop at nothing to get his flash and a group of vikings who have learned to live with the beasts.
1. Where am I?

** know very well that I don't own a thing relating to both Dragonball Z and Dragons:riders of Berk so there's no need for disclaimers.R&amp;R.**

**Please note that on the dbz universe this story takes place just after Buu has been killed completely and on the dragons universe it takes place when the dragon's has been banished from the island and Alvin and the outcasts has attacked.**

**Ch 1: Where am I?.**

He knew that everything was over, his whole world was constantly turning from light to darkness as he roared in pain to the high heavens causing the clouds beneath him to brittle out of shape and every bird float away in terror from the cry of one of the most strongest villains in the whole known galaxy.

Deflecting the attack was futile now as well as dodging it, though the man releasing the attack was not that strong to put him out of existence but the power that this blast held was beyond his expectations. There was just no way out of it as Buu's body slowly faded into the thin air.

He cried for the last time before his body fully disappeared, disengaging from the land of the living with darkness shadowing him to the boundaries of hell for all the wrong bidding that he has done and the pain he has perceived among others.

A man in an orange attire accompanied by blue boots and matching wrist bands stood right before Buu has died, gasping and breathing heavily with almost half of his energy gone and scars all over his body. Though he has cleared the demon that brought terror upon his life but he knew something was wrong but he just couldn't figure out what, he then began to hear voices behind him.

"Dad, daddy you did it" said an exact replica of him as he and a boy with lavender-hair slowly approached him with bruises all over them and their clothes torn up .

"Goten, Trunks, is everybody safe?" Goku asked regaining his posture and standing up right though his vision was a bit fuzzy due to the beating he has received moments ago.

"Yeah everyone is safe at the lookout dad" the boy said again giving his dad a real comfy hug.

Before the father and son could depart from the hug a voice was heard underneath them and attentively grabbed their attention "Hey there do you mind getting down here" the voice belonged to none other than the phony Hercules standing with his new found friend Buu.

Trunks looked at Hercule then back at Goku and Goten then said "We better get down there before he unleashes his new best friend at us" they all laughed at Trunks statement and slowly departed from the air then were joined by Piccolo and Gohan.

"Now that Buu is gone I can finally have a good rest, you know ever since I returned from the otherworld I haven't slept even for a wink" everyone broke out laughing but were cut short by Trunks saying "Where is dad guys".

Everyone looked around but Vegeta was nowhere to be found and his ki was also nowhere to be sensed and this made Trunks a bit nervous of where could his father possibly be?

"The last time I saw him was when he was giving Buu enough distraction so that I can get a clear shot at him but then him nor his energy were nowhere to be seen or sensed" Goku said worriedly.

"Goku when you launched that spirit bomb at Buu was Vegeta in enough range for it to kill him" Piccolo asked trying to come up with a solution to this problem they were all facing now.

"No but he was in enough range for it to damage him but not that bad" Goku answered.

"Though I am not that certain with this but I think Vegeta is in another time or an alternate dimension that is different from ours in every way" explained Piccolo.

"What makes you so sure Piccolo" Gohan asked his mentor .

"When Goku and Buu's ki blasts collided withone another they created rip in space and his whereabouts could be anywhere in space as we speak" Piccolo said looking up to the sky.

"What do you mean Piccolo" Trunks asked tears slowly dripping from his eyes to his chin.

"He means Vegeta is gone Trunks and chances of getting him back are very slimy as we don't know where he is, I am sorry Trunks"

"No you're all wrong my dad would appear any second now" seconds passed and Vegeta appeared nowhere and Trunks fell to his knees crying "FATHERRRR".

* * *

****Change of scene****

Toothless stared into the sky with frustration and confusion of why would the berkers turn against him and his fellow companions, Yes the evidence brought before them was concrete enough but he didn't for once think that the chief would make an order for them to be banished from the island for good.

He looked around but saw nothing only high trees and huge boulders starring at him but at that very moment he began to hear a familiar voice calling out his name and he knew very well that it was no other than his mentor, Hiccup.

_"Toothless... Toothless where are you bud, Toothlessss..." _Yelled Hiccup from a striking distance then Toothless sped up to his best friend, though he did not know what was he doing here but all that didn't matter to him, the fact of finally getting to see hiccup pleased him.

Hiccup heard strange noises from the trees then saw Toothless running straight at him and threw himself at him with joy. "Thank god I found you bud, where are the others we really need you guys".

After gathering all the dragons of every rider, Hiccup instructed the dragons to follow him and Toothless back to the island but a few minutes after they left a man in a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots came falling from the sky and sent a lot of tremors to the ground, it was only a surprise that he was not left unconscious.

Recovering from the fall the man slowly got up from the ground with scars all over him and his clothes a bit torn up but his hair still stood firmly upward even after such disaster.

'Where the heck am I' thought the man to himself trying to recognize his surroundings but nothing that stood there did he manage to familiarize except for the sky that was blue just like the sky to where he comes from.

Vegeta looked around and saw something he really did not expect in such a forest, a deep hole stood before him but what really amazed him was that there was actually a ki in there, proving that there is some kind of a life form inside.

'I have never sensed such a ki before, not even did Shenron produce such a ki' Thought Vegeta slowly approaching the hole and peeked inside it then something humongous and frightening came out with eyes as cold as the air of the winter and sparks surrounded it's ball-shaped body including it's tail.

"What the..." Said Vegeta moving out of the dragons way that almost crushed him then used his super speed to get behind of the dragon and grabbed it's tail, swung it around then threw it to the very distance crashing it into the boulders.

The Dragon recovered quicker than Vegeta has anticipated and released a huge sonic whisper like scream almost blocking Vegeta's hearing. The dragon then released a lot of sparks from it's body and directed them straight at Vegeta who subsequently dodged all of them with great ease.

"What a great warm up now time to finish this for good" Vegeta rushed at the whispering death and delivered a barricades of kicks and punches which almost knocked the dragon unconscious but before that it managed to crawl into it's hole then vanished.

"Running away like a coward, how pathetic" Vegeta said powering down and searched for the strongest ki present and luckily found it right at the direction that Hiccup took, Vegeta then took flight from dragon island at maximum speed.

* * *

****change of scene****

A hostile takeover was going down as Alvin had already gathered around a few hostages still in search for the 'Dragon conqueror' but no one in the island of Berk was willing to talk no matter what kind of punishment he made them undergo.

"Now young lady I am going to ask you for one last time, where is the dragon conqueror" threatened Alvin with a blade on Astrid's neck.

"You can kill me if you like Alvin but I'm not telling you anything" Astrid replied and her response really made Alvin really mad.

"Well then you leave me no choice don't you" Alvin brought Astrid's head to the table and lifted the blade up then slowly brought it down but it was knocked off his hand by a blast that burned them in the process.

"No need to kill anyone Alvin, you want the dragon conqueror? I'm the dragon conqueror" Hiccup said boldly standing in the distance with Toothless behind him but Alvin wasn't able to see toothless which then caused him to burst out laughing with every outcast in the place.

"Stoick's offspring is the dragon conqueror, don't make me laugh boy" Alvin said laughing at Hiccup's remark.

"If I myself don't convince you then I am sure this will" Hiccup whistled then Toothless came to a view leaving every Outcast in a gasp including Alvin.

"A night fury..." Alvin said not believing what he was seeing with his own two eyes.

All the dragons came out of their hiding spots after a second whistle from Hiccup then all rescued their riders from the outcasts.

"What are you fools standing for, attack now" Alvin ordered and hesitantly the outcasts attacked but were easily defeated and every hostage was freed except for Astrid who was still in Alvin's grasp.

"You may have defeated my men and freed all of the hostages but let's see if you can save her" Alvin said.

"Let her go Alvin it is me who you want" said Hiccup.

Alvin brought his blade up then down but it was stopped mid-air by a real muscular hand with a white glove covering it's palm.

"Only a coward is capable of killing a woman" Vegeta said then punched Alvin into the stomach then threw him at his second in command, Savage and they both took a hard fall to the ground.

"Who are you and how did you manage to do that" Astrid asked getting back up still with fear on her eyes which only Vegeta noticed but decided to keep quiet about it.

"My identity is of no importance to you" replied Vegeta arrogantly.

"I really need to know who saved my life" just before Vegeta could respond, Stormfly appeared and Astrid drawed her attention to her and forgetting about Vegeta.

Seeing that Alvin was getting up Vegeta brought his hand up and directed his palm to Alvin who just stood there emotionless. "Wait" Hiccup said rushing to stop Vegeta from killing both Alvin and Savage.

"Killing them is not the solution just let them walk" Hiccup said getting down from Toothless and standing between Vegeta and Alvin.

Vegeta scowled at Hiccup and said "Don't tell me what to do brat now get out of my way and let me finish what I have started".

"I am not telling you what to do, I am only telling you of how we do things here" Hiccup said though he did not like the idea of him being called a brat.

After much consideration Vegeta finally decided to let Alvin and the outcasts walk away freely but he then fell unconscious due to lack of strength and stamina but the young Vikings took him to a room where he could lie down peacefully while they and everyone on Berk renew everything that was damaged back to their old states.

* * *

**End of chapter one, hope you liked it and I would be updating chapter 2 quite soon. Please read and review even though you don't like it, I would really appreciate the .**


	2. Bonding Storm

**Here I go again with the second installment to the crossover Vegeta the mighty. Remember to read and review folks, enjoy.**

**Note that this chapter would go back to the episode "animal house" then chapter 3 would carry on and continue at "How to pick your dragon". Sorry for the inconvenience.R&amp;R.**

**Ch 2: Bonding Storm.**

After being unconscious for two full days Vegeta finally wakes up with his back aching like he was stomped by thousands of bulldozers and his vision was a bit fuzzy but other than that he was okay and it was all thanks to Astrid who devoted herself to come and check on him each and every day and unintentionally made Hiccup jealous.

Vegeta brought his head up and looked around his surroundings but noticed nothing of familiar but at that very moment the door shot open and the light coming in blinded Vegeta who quickly covered his poor eyes with his hand and cursed whoever opened that door on his breaths.

"Thank god You are finally awake" said a feminine voice that Vegeta couldn't recognize until he got the hand off his eyes then saw that she was the girl who he has saved a couple days ago from Alvin.

"Where am I" Vegeta asked orderly.

"You are in Berk, the island where dragons and humans associate with each other pretty well" replied Astrid.

"Do you mind giving me directions to Capsule corp" Vegeta said.

"Capsule what..." Astrid asked.

"Never mind, so tell me brat do you have any food around here, I am kinda starving at the moment" Vegeta said.

"Though I do not appreciate being called a brat but I think I can hook you up with something wait here for me" Astrid got out to fetch food for Vegeta then returned with a dish full of meat and handed it to the saiyan prince who without gracious, ate it all aggressively as if the world was coming to an end.

"wow you have quite an appetite" said Astrid, the way Vegeta was eating made her believe that he us not normal, "You know you never did tell me your name?".

"Just like I said before, my name is not important to the likes you" He said finishing the last piece of meat and letting out a huge roar which almost shook the roof.

"Please I need to know your name, please..." Astrid begged.

"Fine just stop making a fuzz about it, my name is Vegeta" He said.

"What a strange name but I am sure it is unique to your people" Astrid said trying to put a little joy in her voice.

"That name is very unique to the saiyan race, and why am I telling you all this, it is not like you have much use for it anyway" said Vegeta, "See you around".

"Wait where are you going" Astrid asked the saiyan prince who replied "I don't remember making you my personal assistant now did I".

"I was only asking" Astrid said defensively.

"I don't report myself to you" Vegeta got up from the bed and out the door but what he saw outside was something he really didn't expect as dragons decorated the blue sky with their beauty and not harming anyone but what really surprised him was that the dragon's were taking orders from the humans instead of vice versa.

Vegeta then took flight to the highest hill on Berk and was later on joined by Hiccup and Astrid to interrogate him.

"So tell me Vegeta what really brings you to Berk" Hiccup asked concerned of whether Vegeta is a spy and is here to acquire information about the dragon training for their arch-nemesis Alvin the treacherous.

"I have been trying to figure out the answer to that question ever since I got here" vegeta replied not taking his eyes off the sky.

"What you're trying to say is you also don't know how you got here" asked Astrid.

Vegeta continued starring at the infinite sky then said "Accurate, this whole place is all new to me, at first I thought I was at another planet but after sensing your Ki, I then found that you are humans and this is Earth not another planet but an alternate Earth that is different to where I come from".

"In other words you mean that you're from Earth but another Earth that is alternate to ours, where we don't exists?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes that's true but the dragons do exist but not this kinds of dragons" Vegeta explained.

"If what you're saying is true then that means you will not be able to go back to where you come from then" Astrid said.

Before Vegeta could say anything a loud rumble in the clouds was heard and the clouds where starting to turn from clear white to dark grey covering the whole sky and darkening the world.

"It looks like Gothi was right after all the storm is really coming" said Hiccup, "Sorry but we really have to go Vegeta but you can stay here if you like until you decide what to do. Come on Astrid we need to make sure that the livestock and the dragons are safely secured.

"Right behind you Hiccup, I guess I'll see you around Vegeta, Bye" Stormfly took after Hiccup and toothless with Astrid on her back heading for the Dragon academy.

Vegeta stared at the sky for a few minutes then took off at high speed to nowhere in particular, Just a place where he could be alone and just clear his mind.

After flying for like two hours Vegeta finally spotted an island which luckily had no inhabitants and it was quite far away from the island of Thor, He landed on the island and scanned for any ki's but found none.

'How could this have happened? My son would grow up to be a man with no father, I can't imagine how much strain this would bring upon Bulma' Thought Vegeta to himself then tears of sorrow dripped from his chin, He tried to hold them back but resistance was futile, the thought of to never again see Bulma kept highlighting itself to him.

Vegeta didn't realize how much strong the storm was until he felt himself shivering from the cold, he then opened his eyes and saw nothing only a white snow blocking him to even sight anything.

'What the... What the heck is going on here' He thought, 'Remaining in this weather for very long will lead to death even for a strong warrior like me' Vegeta turned super Saiyan I'm order to heat himself meanwhile thinking of a strategy to get back to Berk.

Vegeta concentrated his senses back at Berk and luckily got a lock on Stoick's ki which was the strongest in the village but it was a but fuzzy though. He then took flight to the direction of Stoick's ki and reached the village in no time due to that he was in his super saiyan form but transformed back to normal when he reached the island.

Flying above the fields of the island Vegeta spotted someone below running and stopping then running again as if he was looking for stomach. Vegeta descended from the air and stood right before the man and almost gave him an attack due to terror.

"What are you doing here you idiot, don't you realize you're gonna get yourself killed" Vegeta said aggressively.

"I.. I..i.. I am..loo..king for .. bucket" responded the man terrified of how is it possible for a man to fly.

Vegeta scowled at Mulch then said "You pathetic idiot, you would choose to risk your life just for wreck-hole bucket".

"Actually Vegeta..." Mulch didn't even get to finish his statement as Vegeta has already had him in his grasp "How do you know my name, you idiot" He asked.

"you are the one who saved Astrid from Alvin" Mulch said.

Sensing a ki approaching him from behind, Vegeta quickly let go of Mulch and turned around only to see a huge man with a bucket on his head with an axe on his hand ready to chop Vegeta down to pieces.

"Bucket I am so glad to see you, come on we need to get back to the village everyone is waiting for us there" Mulch said.

"No come on follow me, this way" Vegeta said "The others are this way with some of the dragons" Vegeta ran off to the opposite direction then Mulch and Bucket followed him hesitantly.

At the far distance they noticed a fire but couldn't figure out what surrounded it due to the snow blocking them to but noticed that Vegeta was right when they saw Toothless and the other dragons covering the Vikings from the snow.

"Stoick, thank god I found you that guy nearly killed Mulch" said Bucket pointing at Vegeta who just folded his arms and looked the other way.

"No Bucket you've got it all wrong, Vegeta here saved our lives" said Mulch defending Vegeta.

"It's good to see that you have decided to come back Vegeta" Stoick asked ignoring Mulch and Bucket.

"Only because I have nowhere else to go" Vegeta replied.

"You are always welcomed here at Berk and you have the right to call it your home" Stoick said.

"Are you going to stay here at Berk permanently or temporarily Vegeta" Asked Astrid.

Vegeta kept quiet for a few seconds then said "I do not have the ability to foresee the future , so I can't really say".

Vegeta stomach growled so loud that it made the dragons to shiver a little "When is this rain gonna stop because I am starving at the moment".

Hookfang threw Vegeta a skeleton of a fish from his mouth and made vegeta to burst out in anger then said "You good for nothing, hideous,piece of trash, I am gonna slip my hands through your throat and pull out your tongue then play skipping rope with it do you understand me".Everyone kept quiet for a few seconds then burst out laughing and made Vegeta more furious.

Hours passed then the storm ended and everybody went back to their houses except for Vegeta who Stoick decided to provide him with one and also with food which surprised everyone of how much stock can Vegeta can digest but still be able to fight so perfect and making Spitelout jealous in the process.

Vegeta spent a week on Berk doing assignments like lifting up a stuck ship,removing one of the largest boulders and blasting them in half and helping in the dragon academy in the best way he can but had a rivalry bond with Spitelout but this didn't seem to bother Vegeta because in almost all his life he made a lot of rivals, from Pui-pui to Goku, and from Frieza to Yamcha.

* * *

**Finally I finish off this chapter. Expect chapter three soon which continues two weeks after this one . Reviews expected no matter how bad and disturbing they may be.**


	3. Treasure from the past

**Sorry for taking too long to update the chapter but I had a few stuff to take care of but here I am now, Enough with the excuses time to get down to the real deal; Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&amp;R.**

**Ch 3: Treasure from the past**

The young Vikings were in the Great hall admiring the portraits of all the former chiefs who have already passed away with their sons, alongside them was the arrogant Vegeta who showed not much interest in any of the portraits but because he had nothing better to do, He decided to also come and study the history of the island he was now calling his home.

"All this portraits are just amazing, perfect work of art" said Fishlegs admiring the works of art before him.

"Don't you mean they are super lame, ain't there anything better to do than looking at sick old men with huge beards with their sons with pointy shoes" Mocked Snotlout.

"All this pictures mean something Snotlout, but I wouldn't expect you to understand because you are nothing but dumb" Astrid said.

"All this pictures are perfect except mine that portrayed me as something that am not" complained Hiccup from the back of the group.

Snotlout laughed drastically then said "That picture was really funny, you know it portrayed you to be as short as Vegeta over..."faster than the speed of light, Vegeta held Snotlout by his clothes and threw him at one of the portraits, and a few pieces broke and shattered on the floor.

"Now look here you little squart, If you ever dare mock my height once again, am gonna chop down piece by piece, understand" Vegeta said furiously.

"Stop it you two, Vegeta out of all the places you could've threw him at you chose the portraits, now look at what you have done" Said Hiccup picking up the pieces that broke and tried to piece them together with the help of Astrid and Fishlegs.

" I don't care, anyone who dares to make fun of my height will suffer my wrath and that goes for you as well"

"Hey Hiccup look at what I found" said Ruffnut holding out a piece of paper with landmarks and a few words written in a dark bold format.

"Throw it to me" Ruffnut threw the paper at hiccup, after Hiccup read the paper then his eyes widen out after realizing what the was paper then said "Guys this is just not any regular paper, it's the map and clues to the treasure of Hamish II".

"You mean like the Treasure of Hamish that thousands of Vikings died trying to find" asked Fishlegs.

"Gimme that" Snotlout quickly snatched the map from Hiccup's hands, "I don't care if a lot of Vikings had died trying to find this treasure but if I am going to find it because this is my destiny, I can feel it in my blood".

"This is insane, going on a quest for this treasure is just suicide" Astrid said trying to talk some sense into her teammates.

"I guess there's nothing wrong on trying to find thus treasure and plus it will be my way to prove to my father that I am worthy Viking too" Hiccup said almost causing Astrid to collapse.

"Hiccup listen to me, your father loves you just the way you are, you don't need to go on some dangerous treasure hunt just to prove yourself" said Astrid.

"This treasure will be my greatest achievement yet and a way to prove to every berker that I am worthy enough to be their leader someday in the future"

"We will be remembered in songs, praise and our names will be passed generation to generation" added Fishlegs.

"Fine let's do it but when this blows up on your face, just don't say I didn't told you so" Astrid said angrily.

"Vegeta would you please tag along, we gonna really require your assistance along the hunt" Hiccup said.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with fast" Vegeta exited the hall and took off and the others followed stealthily, not wanting to draw any attention amongst themselves.

While on air, Snotlout read out loud the first clue to their treasure ""Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be...gin; now whoever wrote this is insane all this doesn't make any sense."

"You said in the master's what?" asked Tuffnut.

"In the crook of the master's knee, idiot" answered Snotlout.

"The knee bends which concludes a crook and master is Hamish I, That's it, guys let's go back to the island" said Hiccup turning around while the others followed.

"Do you mind telling us why we have returned back here while the treasure is somewhere out there waiting to be discovered" Asked Snotlout.

Hiccup shrugged and said "For once in your life, just shut up and follow me" The others followed hiccup back into the grand hall except for Vegeta, who decided to stay outside instead of following after Hiccup.

'Someone is approaching the island' Thought Vegeta to himself 'judging by his velocity hee will be reaching the outskirts of the village by tomorrow but who is it?, unfortunately I sense no evil in him how disappointing, I was really looking for someone who would give me a challenge' , Vegeta stopped thinking when he sensed Hiccup and the other Vikings coming out of the grand hall.

"Did you kids found anything in there" asked Vegeta.

"Yes but that was not the end of our quest, we still have to go to the beach" Hiccup said climbing unto Toothless.

"Why the beach?" asked Astrid climbing unto Stormfly too.

"Where water meets the land' means where water interact with the land and which other place you can think of rather than the beach" Hiccup replied.

"Let's just go and find this treasure" said Snotlout jealous of why is Hiccup the one discovering all the clues.

They all reached the beach in record time then Hiccup read the second clue ""From here you see the sea that's been sewn, look to where water turns to bone, now I wonder what that means".

"The answer to that question is simple, just look for a glacier or an ice" Vegeta said

"You mean one like that" Snotlout pointed at a huge glacier behind them .

"But there's no entrance over there" Tuffnut said.

"I'll be more than happy to blast an open through it" Vegeta smirked forming an orange ki ball on his hand.

"That won't be necessary Vegeta, come on the entrance is up there" Hiccup paddled Toothless's paddles then took off and the others followed.

"What are we actually looking for in here?" Astrid asked walking on top of the ice.

"I don't know let me read the next clue" Hiccup took out the map and read ""Call on Magni; you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way.".

"How does the God of Strength and the goddess of fire connect with all of this" Fishlegs asked.

"They don't Fishlegs but their characteristics do, if we were to use strength in all of this then we won't find what we want but if we use fire then we will" Hiccup said.

"Hey guys what is that?" Astrid asked pointing at something dark embedded under the ice, Hiccup got Toothless to melt it off only to find a piece of forged metal.

"Is that the treasure" asked Vegeta.

"No but is is a very good lead" replied Hiccup then the place began to collapse but the team managed to get out in time.

""At the edge of the world, a midst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key, Now this one really requires teamwork.

"In other words you mean you can't figure out this one" mocked Snotlout.

"Maybe or maybe not,look over there, that rock it is identical to this one on this map"

"Indeed they are a great match" Fishlegs said looking at the rock jutting out the ocean then back to the map.

"I am going over there, come on bud" Hiccup called upon Toothless ready to take off but was stopped by Vegeta who said " You can't really be going over there with a dragon with such long wingspans, are you?"

"What do you mean" Hiccup asked.

"Vegeta is right Hiccup, a night fury has too long wings to hover in the shearing winds of the serpent, I think you should let Vegeta do it" said Fishlegs.

"I guess you're right, Vegeta here's what you're gonna do..." Vegeta took off before Hiccup could even finish his sentence.

Vegeta carefully flew over to the serpent's mouth, took the key and headed to a nearby forest and the others followed him and there they saw a cliff face with a triangular wall made of tightly-fitting stones set in it.

"Who the heck build a wall in the middle of the woods" Snotlout asked.

"Someone with a motive fool, boy read the next clue I'm starting to grow wary of this place" ordered Vegeta then Hiccup quickly did as he was being told " "The world is right when stars align. When not in sync, the danger you'll find."

"There's no way am gonna wait here until dust" complained Snotlout.

"I don't think Hamish actually meant actual stars Snotlout, His clues are too complicated and in most scenarios they don't actually mean the message that they're saying" Astrid explained.

"Astrid is right Snotlout, let's all look for something that relate to a star" said Hiccup.

The young Vikings searched around for any star but neither any of them was making much success but then Fishlegs announced that he has found a star carved on the wall.

"Get out of my way and let me do my thing" said Snotlout pushing Fishlegs out of the way and tried to pull out the stone that the star was carved in but then Vegeta stopped him "You idiot, didn't you hear the rest of the clue 'If not in sync, the danger you'll find' which means you'll have to find another stone with a star on it and pull them out simultaneously".

"No need because I have found the other one" announced Tuffnut.

"Tuff, Ruff I want you both to get Barf and Belch to pull out the stones at the same time" Hiccup said.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut used their twin bond to signal both Barf and Belch and successfully pulled out the stones simultaneously and the wall slid back revealing a dark cavern.

"I am sensing no Ki in there" Vegeta said stepping inside the cavern and the others followed him.

"Is walking for this long making me hot or is the temperature just getting incredibly hot in here?" asked Astrid wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"You're not the only one Astrid" added Hiccup.

"I am sensing a few Kis in here" said Vegeta.

"I thought you said, you didn't sense any" asked Fishlegs.

"Their Ki is too low, I wasn't able to sense them from such a distance but now that I can, believe me when I say their temperature is not normal" warned Vegeta increasing his ki but not too much.

"What do you exactly mean by that their temperature is not normal Vegeta" asked Fishlegs.

"I mean they are hotter than any of us here, what you all can do now is go back by the way we got here, Hiccup continue your hunt I'll offer protection you" said Vegeta.

"Why do you suddenly care about whether I find the treasure or not" asked Hiccup getting down from Toothless.

"Because I will not let another prince suffer the same faith that I had, even if it meant sacrificing my life" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean by another?" Asked Astrid.

"That's a story for another day, now let's get this over with and leave"Vegeta said hiding the emotions that resembled themselves to him.

The riders condition went from bad to worse when the fireworms attacked but the dragon managed to hold them off but then suddenly rings of fire ignited and showed four pedestals in the center, each with a key piece on them and Hiccup was confused on which one to choose.

"Why don't you grab all of them and let's get out of here before we get roasted alive" Snotlout said hiding behind Snotlout.

"It's a choice Snotlout, I am not allowed to grab all of them"

"Then read the clues maybe there's something there" said Astrid.

Hiccup took out the map and read the next clue""Something pure and something strong, look first to yourself and you won't go wrong.".

"Something strong, take the iron" yelled Tuffnut.

"Shut up doofus, iron may be strong but it is not pure" said Ruffnut and made everyone to gasp in amazement of for the first time the twins say something of use.

"Just choose what your heart tells you Hiccup" Astrid said.

'Look first to yourself and you won't go wrong, that's it, I have to look for something that I can see my reflection on' Thought Hiccup slowly approached the pedestals and grabbed the piece where he can see himself on then all of the fireworms fleed the room and the floor beneath Hiccup and toothless fell through with Hiccup in it and Toothless dived after him.

"HICCUPPP..." Screamed Astrid diving after Hiccup but Vegeta manager to catch her in time and took her back to the surface.

"The boy would be alright, now get out of here before this place turns to dust" Vegeta got his hand out and fired a blast, opening a hole leading outside "Go now" all the riders flew out of the cavern leaving Vegeta inside.

Vegeta elevated into the air to get out of the cave but stopped when he saw something shining under the collapsing wall 'What is that", He approached the wall and what he saw was not something he was actually expecting, 'A Dragonball, but how?".

Vegeta grabbed the ball and inspected all sides of the ball and realized that it was the two star Dragonball but most importantly he noticed that the ball was different in color from the one he is common to; instead of having a light-orange color it had a dark one and the stars carved on it were partially yellow.

'I can't sense the boy's ki anymore, maybe he has found a way out of there" Vegeta put the ball under his armpit and took off for the opening leading outside.

Vegeta ascended from the collapsing cavern with the dragon all on his hand and found all the young Vikings waiting for him.

"Why are you all looking at me like you've seen a ghost" Vegeta asked.

"It is not that Vegeta, we are just surprised that you were also in it for the treasure, I thought you said you didn't care" Hiccup asked directing to the dragon that Vegeta had on his hand.

"This is not just any treasure boy, this dragonball might be my only way back home" Vegeta explained, "How come" Snotlout asked.

"This here is a dragonball, there are seven of them scattered all over this wreck hole of a planet, If I were to gather all of them I will be granted any wish that I wish to make" Vegeta explained once more.

"let me get this straight, This balls if summoned together have the capability to grant any wish, no matter how impossible it may be" asked Astrid.

"Yes, from resurrection to immortality, any wish you make will be granted".

"Then what are we still waiting for, let's get out there and find this magical orbs" Hiccup said.

"We can't just go out there with no idea of where we're going, I say we get back to the island and strategize and see if we can find any history about the dragonballs on the grand hall" Astrid suggested.

"Yes but keep this to yourself, I can't afford having competition right now for the dragonballs right now"

"We promise" Astrid said for everybody then they all took flight to the grand hall with a purpose to gain much Knowledge as they can about the dragonballs and help Vegeta get back to his home planet l, even though some of them didn't like the idea of Vegeta leaving but the decision was not up to them.

* * *

**Now the adventures begin, Will Vegeta really return to Earth of his time and what would Alvin do when he hears about the dragonballs, not to mention Dagur. Well stick around on Vegeta the mighty to find out. Reviews accepted.**


	4. Dragonball on outcast island

I know I took a pretty long time to update but this was the only time I got a chance to write. Here is the fourth chapter to the Xover, Vegeta the mighty.

Chapter 4: Dragonball on outcast island.

"I am sure it was hard for you when it all happened, wasn't it? I can't imagine myself being seized of my throne especially by someone who I greatly despise" said Stoick sitting on top of a boulder alongside the saiyan prince.

"I have dedicated myself to forget about everything that has happened in the past and focus on the current reality, which is collecting all seven of the dragonballs and getting my wish granted" said Vegeta swinging his leg into the air then back again.

"Speaking of reality; Do you really believe that this dragonballs work, I mean they are not recorded anywhere not even in the book of records?" Stoick asked.

"Where I come from they did work, I don't know the ones of here but we just gonna have to gather all of them to find out" Vegeta stood up after sensing a ki approaching the village at the sea.

"What is it? Do you recognize something?"

"Yes, who's ship is that approaching the village" Vegeta asked pointing at the far distance of the sea.

Stoick stared at the ship for a moment then said, "Not to worry Vegeta, that is Trader Johann's ship. I am sure he is here to trade with us one of his finest discoveries."

"A trader? Do you think he might have a Dragonball with him to trade?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out, let's go Thornado" Stoick took off for the ship and Vegeta followed after him; their aim was to speak with Johann before he reaches the village.

"Stoick what an honor of you drop by before I reach your shores" Said Trader Johann at the arrival of Vegeta and Stoick.

"That's because we really have an important matter to discuss with you that needs no ones interference, that's why we we're here"

"Do you have something like this or have you seen it somewhere before" Vegeta said showing Johann a Dragonball.

Johann remained hesitant for a moment and very unwilling to talk but after a few threats from Vegeta he finally revealed that he has seen a Dragonball before at Outcast island, it was placed as a decorative for Alvin's throne.

Stoick wished Johann luck in all his travels throughout the seven seas then he and Vegeta took off to Outcast island.

"So that selfish ego-driven beauty reject deviant has a Dragonball on his position" Vegeta said clenching both of his fists while mid-air.

"Vegeta you've got to listen to me, we can't just drop in at Outcast island and ask for the dragonball; that would be declaring a war that has already cooled down" Stoick said with concern in his voice.

"Maybe you can't but I can. I have said this before and I am going to say it again, nobody is gon' stop me from finding all of those Dragonballs, not even you," Vegeta said increasing his flying velocity, making it hard for Thornado to catch up.

'This could only mean war' Stoick thought trying to get Thornado to catch up to Vegeta and he succeeded.

They both arrived at Outcast island and were greeted by an excited Alvin who seemed too pleased to see both of them though deep down he was cursing.

"To what do I pay this honor of being visited by Stoick the vast and the mighty Vegeta?" Alvin already knew that Vegeta was short-tempered so disrespecting and insult him could only mean the end to his beloved kingdom.

"We have heard that you have a Dragonball right here in your island Alvin. We were wondering if you would be kind for once in your life and hand it over to us" said Stoick humbly but Alvin laughed at them stupidly.

"I am sorry but what are you talking about? What is this Dragonball?"

"It is something like this" Vegeta took out the Dragonball to show it to Alvin, who only denied of it's position.

"So you're saying you have never seen it with your eyes before, then I presume you wouldn't mind if we search the rest of your island, would you?" Vegeta asked drifting nearer to Alvin.

"Go for it but I think this is all just a waste of time, whoever tipped you that I have a Dragonball here then clearly made a mockery out of you"

"Nobody makes a mockery out of me" Vegeta took off for a forensic search around the island and Stoick went to search inside Alvin's throne room.

Minutes later...

Vegeta returned empty-handed as well as Stoick but with a rather suspecting feeling that Alvin knows where the Dragonball is. but why is he hiding it?, sure he doesn't know what they are capable of, does he?.

"Found anything yet or you'd rather search the rest of my man one by one," Alvin said with a wide grin.

"No need for that we will be leaving for now but if I were to find out that you were lying to me, Alvin, or so help me, I will kill you and destroy this tiny island of yours, understand" Vegeta threatened then he and Stoick took flight out of the island.

"What are you going to do when he finds out, Alvin" asked Savage.

"Let's just hope Heather brings that book to me in time because if she doesn't, we are as good as dead" said Alvin with a little fright in his voice.

The next day at Berk...

Gust of winds blew at Berk in a contest to determine the fastest between the night fury; toothless and the saiyan prince; Vegeta.

Fishlegs was recording the amount of time that one use to finish a lap and at the end, Vegeta reigned victorious against the night fury; which was something no one has ever done before.

"I told you that no one in this Earth of yours can match up to my speed, not even the fastest dragon on the history of dragons" said Vegeta boasting about his victory.

"Yep you beat me fair and square" Hiccup said with his head down.

"Not to worry Hiccup, there's always a next time" Astrid said trying to cheer up his best friend and hopefully, future husband.

"Don't let the woman fool you, there's absolutely..." Vegeta paused after sensing a Ki nearby and it was fading away very constantly and fast.

"What is it Vegeta?" Astrid asked sensing trouble in Vegeta's eyes.

"Someone mighty be dying or is badly injured, come on" Vegeta took off for the shores and the young riders followed after.

They all landed at the beach and found a wrecked boat swept to the wet sand and an unconscious girl about Astrid's age and height but had brunette hair instead of blonde like Astrid.

Astrid advised his peers to leave the girl behind but Hiccup objected and volunteered to take care of her until she recovered to full health again.

Just like Astrid, Vegeta didn't trust this mysterious girl but decided to keep quiet about.

* * *

Later that day...

Hiccup was in his room, drawing something on the book of dragons when suddenly the girl woke up with a loud scream as if a needle was penetrated through her skin.

"Hey it's okay, you are safe now. My name is Hiccup and this is my home" Hiccup said trying to calm the frightened girl down.

"Hello Hiccup, where am I and how did I get here" the girl asked wiping off some sweat from her forehead.

"Well you are now at Berk. We found you lying unconscious at the beach so I brought you here to take care of you until you regained your consciousness" explained a blushing Hiccup.

"My hero I guess. My name is Heather but my brain is all fuzzy I can't even remember a thing of my past" said Heather knocking the front of his head with her palm.

"It doesn't matter you can stay here as long as you want and I am sure my father would really appreciate your presence" Hiccup closed the book and shoved it right under his bed to the deep depth.

"What's that?" Asked Heather getting up from the bed.

"Nothing really, it is just the book of dragons. Come on you must be dying of hunger," Hiccup held Heather by the hand and they both rushed downstairs to eat dinner that Stoick had prepared.

* * *

"You also don't trust her, do you?" Astrid asked creeping to Vegeta in the dark night aligned by shining stars.

"I don't have time for a trust contest, I have dragonballs to gather and I am getting a feeling that, that old man is hiding something from me and I tend to find out" Vegeta said.

"Alvin is too much of a fool to even realize the capability of the dragonballs, even if he really does has one, he probably doesn't know what to do with it and is keeping it as a treasure" Astrid said admiring the beauty of the night sky and it's glowing crystals.

"You may be right. Speaking of that girl, unfortunately I sense no evil in her only confusion and hurt; it is as if she had suffered various life incidents that had troubled her life ever since" Vegeta said unfolding his hands to the side his side.

"So let me guess you suddenly trust her?" Astrid asked.

"Don't let your jealousness for the boy cloud your judgment into misjudging the girl and defy her loyalty to us; and No I don't trust her, but only because I trust no one." Vegeta said walking away to her house leaving Astrid with a pot full of questions.

* * *

The next day...

Hiccup arrived at the dragon academy with Heather on his back. Snotlout began to blush at the sight of Heather and admired every curve of her body and every movement she made when she got off from Toothless.

"Okay guys as you all can see today we have a guest, riders this is Heather; Heather the riders," Hiccup introduced Heather to the squad and they all gave her a warm welcome except for Astrid who only told her that she has her eyes on her.

"Okay guys, today we will be doing the trust exercise which many of you failed the last time we did it" the riders sighed after Hiccup told them today's task.

Out at the high hills, Hiccup and Toothless were the first to demonstrate followed by Astrid and Stormfly then Fishlegs and Meatlug. Snotlout kept showing off his muscles thus when he threw himself Hookfang remained immobile and was rather saved by Toothless and Hiccup.

The twins were also successful but messed it up when they both landed at the wrong head of the Zippleback and end up landing the hard way.

"That...went...well" hiccup said smiling.

"Hey Hiccup can I also try?" Hiccup 's eyes widen out in shock after hearing what Heather just said.

"You don't have a dragon, who will save you when you're in mid air," Fishlegs asked worried about Heather's well being.

"Don't worry Fishlegs, I am sure Stormfly won't let me fall, would you Stormfly?"

"She is my dragon not yours, go and get your own" Astrid defended her dragon with her nose already turning red in anger.

"Come on Astrid it will only be a once-off"

Before Astrid could respond, Heather had already threw herself off the hill and Stormfly was in the right position for a great catch and she flew her back to the group with a few jaws dropped.

"Was that good or what?" Heather boasted climbing off Stormfly.

"You touch my dragon again and I am going to rip your head off your shoulders and label it as my grandest prize ever" Astrid said aggressively climbing unto Stormfly and flew away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Heather asked confused of Astrid's action.

"Nah, she's just too sensitive when it comes to her dragon, let's go guys, task's over" the riders decided to call it a day flew back to Berk.

Later that night, Heather slowly aroused from her bed and went to make sure that Hiccup and toothless were sleep. Once she made sure of that, she went beneath Hiccup's bed and took out the book of dragons.

Heather silently tiptoed out of the room and closed the door with much care on her way out and went straight to Astrid's house.

Heather stealthy approached Stormfly on her shelter and tried to gain her trust by feeding her a chicken wing. After gaining her trust Heather climbed unto her back and instructed her to take off.

The saiyan prince watched in the darkness as the girl flew away with Astrid's dragon then he took off after her but making sure to be at a far more distance so Heather can't see him.

Heather arrived at Outcast island and much to Vegeta's amazement, She gave the sacred book of dragons to Alvin.

"Nice work Heather" Alvin said walking away arrogantly.

"What about my family Alvin" Heather said with a little harshness in her voice.

"Oh.. I almost forgot about them; now let me see... You'll get your family after I am absolutely sure that this book is the real deal" Alvin said continuing walking away with the book intact under his arm.

"That was not part of the deal Alvin, you gave me your word that after I have delivered the book to you; you'll give me my family back" Heather said holding a dagga in her right hand.

"Didn't you father ever thought you to never trust Alvin the treacherous; but what can I say some families has mental problems, he also hadn't thought you not to play with knives. What a shame," said Alvin making a mockery of Heather.

Heather charged at Alvin with the dagga but he easily overpowered her and took the dagga away from her. Vegeta entered the action, blasting a few of Alvin's man then disappeared and appeared right behind Alvin and took the dagga away from his position.

"Where is the Dragonball Alvin? And don't try to deny it, I know you have it, WHERE IS IT" Vegeta snarled with Alvin in his grasp almost tearing the thread of his collar.

"ATTAACCKKKKKKKK" Vegeta turned to see all of Alvin's men rushing at him with every weapon ever been built. Vegeta took down the rest of the army with just one blast and rushed to stop Savage from escaping.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, now where is the dragonball"

"It is in... It is at a small cave right behind Alvin's throne chair. Please don't hurt me" Savage said shivering in fright.

Without a warning Alvin threw a sharp dagga at a distracted Vegeta but he caught it with ease as if he was clearly expecting him to do it.

"Vegeta wait" Hiccup and his team landed at the island in time to stop Vegeta from throwing the knife back at Alvin.

"Take care of that idiot Hiccup, I got very important matters to attend to" Vegeta went to the throne room and behind Alvin's chair as Savage had instructed and he found a six-stars Dragonball nicely placed at a small pit behind the chair.

"Jackpot now to deal with this island" He returned back to the riders with the dragon ball on his hand.

Hiccup and the other riders freed Heather's family from Alvin's small solitary.

"I can never thank you enough guys, I couldn't have done it without y'all; and I would like to apologize for betraying you guys but it was the only choice I had for freeing my family" said Heather after the riders had freed her family and the other slaves.

"It's no problem, you just promise us not to hesitate to call us when you're in trouble again, okay" said Astrid hugging Heather and she hugged back.

"I won't, bye guys" Heather rushed to her tribe's ship before it left her behind.

"Bye, remember to dream about me every night, okay" Snotlout yelled blowing kisses all over the air but stopped when the other riders laughed at him.

"Hey guys where's Vegeta?" Tuffnut asked looking around for the always very furious prince.

"Ah.. You know Vegeta; never been the one for happy endings" Said Hiccup taking flight and the others followed after him.

Savage stood up from the rubles that were created by Vegeta and looked around for any survivors but found none. He spotted Alvin hardly trying to get up and he rushed to his aid.

"Alvin are you okay sire" asked Savage offering her hand to Alvin to get him off the ground.

"Yeah..yeah I am okay Savage, just a few scratches and pain" Alvin got up from the ground and wiped off a few dirt from his attire.

"That guy is unstoppable Alvin, what will we now do to stop him" Savage asked dusting off a few dust from his boot.

"One thing we can do Savage, We take Dagur's offer and team up with the Berserkers" said Alvin clenching his fingers.

"But Alvin, Dagur is a very insane diluted teenager; I don't ever see myself in partnership with him." Savage complained.

"Don't worry Savage, it is not like I am planning to be partners with him forever, once we I've got what what I want we will then overthrow him and take over the Berserkers" Alvin laughed very drastically and Savage joined him as well.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews that I have received, though they ain't much but they mean a lot and they also help me to improve this story and make it readable as I could.

Sorry for taking so long to answer your questions and respond to your reviews but I promise to do better in the future. Read and review.

Now to respond to your questions and thoughts...

Q: Good story can't "wait" to see how Vegeta would treat the others and please don'tmake vegeta nice.  
A: I'll try not to.

Q: If there's a set of dragonballs on the planet, then there has to be a namek too right?  
A: I don't know maybe there is or maybe there isn't . I don't want to give away any story spoilers now do I? You just keep on reading to find out Ninuhuju.

Q: Nice crossover story dude its cool to see Vegeta as the protagonist once in a while. Like how he acted through most of this. He should probably need to expand his ability to sense ki/chi. First through out the planet then the universe, and lastly through dimensions. Butt that's just my spin on this story. Keep it going.  
A: Brilliant idea there Ireaditt. Maybe I might consider it as the story continues.


	5. The Union

I'm** actually a man of few words so I'll just get down to ****businesses, no time to waste.**

A/N: Just to let you know that things are now taking a kick start, as I will be progressing through the chapters that are to come I will slowly be drifting away from the dragon world (But not that much), so expect new characters.

**Chapter 5: The Union.**

After leaving Berk about a week ago, Vegeta was busy squandering his very precious time flying around to every island there is looking for the dragonballs, as much as he hated admitting it but he now really needed help.

His search was getting him nowhere, the dragonballs were nowhere in sight and he was not getting any closer to finding them. It was like they were just hiding themselves from him but he refused to give up, he went for days without food and his body was starting to really give up on him and his stomach was growling like hell.

He flew in a distinct silent above the seven seas with actually no destination in mind only a mission. Vegeta was about to turn around back to Berk to look for something to eat when he recognized a ship just floating alone in the middle of the ocean, it actually looked like it has just been raided.

Vegeta slowly approached the ship but didn't have much interest on investigating it, it was then that he recognized the ship as trader Johann's ship.

He landed on the deck and tried to sense for someone aboard but he found none. The ship was completely wrecked up with no one on board neither was anything he could munch down.

He walked around the ship looking for clues and his instincts made him recognize something strange with the ship. The people who did this had little much interest on Johann's equipment, they only wrecked it up and then left, their main prize was actually the person who was aboard the ship, but why?

'Out of all the people in the world, what may have this old geezer gotten himself into' Vegeta thought as he focused his senses on Johann's ki signature, at first it was hazy but eventually he managed to track it down and it led him straight to the east direction, it was very faint and he needed to move really fast before he lost it.

The prince thought of turning around and let Johann get himself out of the trouble that he has found himself into but his conscience won't allow him to. He cursed himself for letting Bulma to turn him into this caring person that he has now become, if it was back in the good old days none of this would have happened.

With very much doubt Vegeta took off to the direction of Johann's ki, as much as he hated admitting it but the old trader did help him on finding one of the dragonballs and in return he could payback the debt by saving his life.

Vegeta got even closer to Johann's ki and it was now really strong. As he got closer he noticed a ship sailing just right below him and Johann's ki was actually in there, that was before he completely lost the connection, it was like Johann just went awol or something.

He landed straight at the center of the ship, gathering the rest of the crew's attention. It became strange to the saiyan prince that though he was invading but no one dared to attack him they only just stared at him and were rather relaxed than threatened.

A man of noble honor came out from the ship with both his hands slightly placed on his lower back. He didn't seemed war like at all but his crew members were. He had a white mustache and white hair as well that reached down to his back.

"Greetings, My name is Zen of the Chao tribe and who might you be?" the man asked standing a few distance away from the mighty prince, his voice was a hit rusty but very stern.

"I don't have time for idle talks old man, where is the old man that you abducted earlier on?" Vegeta questioned deepening his tone and now sounded more serious than he usually sounds.

"I think you have me confused here Vegeta, I know nothing of no man and any kidnappings of any certain manner," Zen protested in defense but he knew deep inside him that Vegeta was not about to buy that crap.

"How do you know my name," Vegeta spoke up taking a few steps nearer to Zen who didn't seem much intimidated at all. It was now clear to Vegeta that this Zen guy has totally not heard of him or what he is actually capable of.

"Let's just say I did my homework but you clearly haven't done yours Vegeta," Zen said with a little grin on his face which Vegeta shared as well. 'You claim to have done your homework but you clearly haven't done it correctly' Vegeta thought.

"One thing that I hate in the whole world is being made a fool of, now I'm gonna ask you for the last time. how the hell do you know my name and where is the man you abducted earlier on?" Vegeta said increasing the tone in his voice.

"You look like you are now truly in thirst for battle, please allow me to introduce you to someone who might quench that thirst of yours," Zen said stepping aside as if he is about to allow someone to pass by him.

Footsteps were head approaching from inside the ship with their slow locomotion as if they'll take a whole year till whoever was causing them to arrive. Ironically, instead of big burly man like Vegeta has expected. A young man came out with his hair tied in a pony tail like his father's.

The boy had on a black short-sleeve jacket with also black trousers and half finger gloves in both hands with a strange tattoo on his right hand. He had two swords on his back but still didn't seem much of a threat to Vegeta.

"Please allow me to introduce you to my very own son, please excuse his rudeness but his freedom of speech is very selective, if you know what I mean. But I'm promising you if battle is what you'll after then he won't disappoint," Zen said stepping away from the two and his men did the same as well.

Vegeta knew that he had to be very careful when fighting the opponent placed before him, firstly, his ki level was way beyond that of any he has ever sensed ever since he arrived here and secondly, he was even stronger than the dragons that he has encountered whilst on his search.

'He really is strong for an ordinary human in this backwater place, whoever trained him perfectly knew what they were doing'

They both stared at each other with perplexed looks with both of them awaiting the other to attack first. Way before Vegeta can even act, Zekan had already delivered a swift fist to Vegeta's chin but he didn't even bulge or take a few steps back.

Vegeta spoke up with a smirk on his face, "I have to say, I'm impressed, never since have I got here has anyone ever been able to place their filthy hands on me, you sure do have a death wish, don't you?"

Vegeta got no respond, Zekan spun around around going for a spinning kick which Vegeta dodged very easily followed by a dozen of fists which also got blocked by the mighty saiyan. Zekan swooped right below Vegeta and tried to karate chop him but Vegeta was way before him, He elevated and clashed a devastating kick to Zekan's torso that sent him flying but before he could fall, he managed to reach out his hands to the floor and did a summersault and landed safely on his legs.

"I really expected a lot from you but you are now really starting to disappointing me. You can barely make me move let alone hurt me, if we were to continue at this rate then this little fight will be over way more faster than I had anticipated,"

Zekan spoke up his first words in more than a decade, "What you say we kick this up a notch?" Zekan reached to his back and pulled out both of his swords that looked newly sharped. His father was left in brief shock, never in a long time has he seen Zekan actually using his swords against an opponent.

"That's fine by me," Vegeta replied charging at Zekan with every ounce of strength he could produce at his base form, he knew that holding back on Zekan could prove very deadly to him but he still restricted himself from transforming, that would make the fight less fun.

Zekan held up his swords in an X blocking all of Vegeta's fists then he kicked Vegeta right to his stomach followed by a few kicks then a finishing swift kick to Vegeta's chin that sent him sprawling to the ground.

(I'm not that very good with fighting scenes, so bear with me please)

Had enough already, Vegeta disappeared from his current position and appeared right behind the young teen with a fist to his back. The boy screamed in pain and managed to swing his elbow but all he got was the thin air as Vegeta landed a hardened knee right to the boy's torso. The boy spit out blood and crumbled right to his feet, helpless.

"I have to say, I'm widely impressed by your combat skills but just like I said, you are now really starting to annoy me," Vegeta said, Boasting was one of his most favorite techniques "With the credit that your old man has given you I had thought that you'll be the toughest fighter I've come to duel with in my base form, but I guess I was wrong after all,"

Zekan fought back to his feet but had a little hard time keeping his balance. The boy now knew just how powerful Vegeta was and made sure to always keep his guard up, he spit out blood for one last time and formed a stance that Vegeta found very uniquely strange.

"I guess that's how you wanna play it then," said Vegeta then he dashed forward to Zekan in a sonic speed but before he could connect he felt half of his strength fading away, he tried to pump up more power and tried to transform but neither could he transform. 'Darn it, I knew I should have ate something'

In desperate to not show his anxiety and distress, Vegeta charged at the armed teen with every force he now had but all his attacks were now useless, or maybe powerless. With every fist that he tried to deliver just got blocked very easily as if it was nothing.

Vegeta dodged a kick from Zekan and tried to take him down from below but Zekan somersaulted and dashed forward and punched Vegeta right to his chest before planting a kick to the back of his head that sent Vegeta flying. Zekan chased after him and kicked him hard to the torso whilst at mid-air.

The saiyan prince hit hard on the floor that the planks couldn't support him neither that he went crashing through the deck to the basement of the ship.

The basement was very dark that the prince of all saiyans couldn't even see a thing, then strangely he heard a voice whispering his name right behind him. "Vegeta, Vegeta is that you?"

The voice belonged to none other than the renowned trader Johann who happened to have woke up when Vegeta was busy fighting Zekan upstairs.

"You idiotic old man what the hell are you doing here and how is it that I couldn't have sensed you ever since till now?" Asked Vegeta with full of pride and anger in his voice, though powerless.

"To be honest I don't know either, maybe they have some kind of a magic spell for that or something, trust me this guys aren't normal," Johann pleaded after the torture he has received at the hands of this people he could bear but hope to be anywhere else in the world except this god forsaken ship.

"There is no magic in the whole wild universe that could block my senses, I think it's far more greater than that," Vegeta tried to convince himself that he wasn't deceived, ever since he was a child his mother used to tell him stories about dark magic and how it works but when he asked his father about it; he just told him that it only works if you allow your yourself to be deceived and let your guard down.

'A true saiyan warrior would never give way to such pitiful things' Time was running out for him, he knew that he had to get out anytime now, but going back to fighting Zekan would be suicide for him especially at this state. He needed to return to Berk and recover all of his energy before hunting them down and killing them all like the insects they're actually are.

"Come on, let's go," He grabbed Johann roughly by his collar and carried him on his right shoulder like a sack of rice before emerging back to deck and be sure to waste no time there and took off to the sky as fast as he could.

"Fire you idiots, if he escapes I'm gonna have your heads," Zen yelled ordering his men to not let the saiyan prince escape. Vegeta had to dodge a couple of arrows before finally forming a great distance between them then he flew very peacefully, but slow though due to his lack of power.

Flying at the deep horizon mounted by beautiful white clouds that seemed to be moving along with them, Vegeta noticed something strange through his senses that he had not expected.

Somewhere at the far east, Zen's ship had stopped at some strange island that seemed to be a bit over crowded by Vikings and full of cottages all over the place and a lot of ships at the river banks.

Zen stepped out of his ship followed by Zekan and all of his men and just as usual, he had both his hands on his back and a distinct look that displayed no emotions at all only arrogance.

"Took you long enough," A young man spoke from the other group sounding a bit disrespectful but still calm, beside him stood none other than the treacherous Alvin with a smirk on his face.

"You know Dagur, your father was a very dear friend of mine and believe it or not, but he had the out most respect for me and I expect you to do the same or there will be some dire consequences to your insolence," Zen spoke with words of pure intelligence.

"As if I care whether the old man respected you or not. Did you bring the package or what?" Dagur asked with maturity in his voice but a very stern one.

"Let's speak somewhere private, Shall we?" Alvin ordered awaiting no ones approval as he has already left the group and was on his way to one of the cottages and the two leaders followed after him with also their lieutenants at their side.

"As I was saying, we kind of ran into a bit of trouble about the package and lost it on the way," Zen said causing Dagur to heat up with fury.

"You lost it. I thought you were supposed to be one of the best, how can you fail to deliver one simple old man," Dagur was now over the heat and was yelling at the top of his lungs that he was heard even 20 feet away.

Everyone in the room was left at displease by Dagur's sudden outburst, especially Zekan, who hated by around over audible places or let alone having a yell right at his hear especially one directed at his father. He couldn't hold back the energy anymore and wanted to just dash at Dagur at teach him some manners but a simple look from his father made him think otherwise.

"Would you come down for a minute Dagur," Alvin said trying to calm his so-called partner down before he got himself in even more trouble than he is in now. "You wouldn't happen to have bumped into Vegeta, haven't you?"

"Actually we did and we were this close to putting an end to him but Zekan hesitated and he got away but believe me, he was severely injured and those injuries will take weeks to heal." It was now very clear to Alvin that Zen had absolutely no idea what Vegeta was actually capable of.

"This Vegeta guy again, who is him anyway?" Dagur asked filled with ignorant. He has heard stories from Alvin about Vegeta but he refused to believe that Berk actually had someone that powerful, that was until he saw the destruction made in Oucast island but a little part of him still refused to believe it.

"He is a coward that's what he is, I don't know why Alvin praised him so much. The guy couldn't even put up much of a fight with my son. Instead he had his tail between his legs and went for the run instead of fighting like a man," Zen boasted finally saying something that he and Dagur agreed on.

As much as he wanted to take the credits that his father wanted to offer him, Zekan knew that there was much to Vegeta that the man he fought today. He did feel the damage of his attacks when they first fought but as time went on he then became vulnerable like he was holding back or something.

Just as the two were busy laughing, one of Alvin's man rushed into the room and whispered something in Savage's ear before dispersing back to his position at the outskirts of the river.

Savage was rather appeased by the news he has just received and a smile was sighted on his face, he delivered the news to Alvin and the master was rather relieved himself.

"In addition to your excitement gentlemen, I just received news that Mildew has arrived with the book of dragons at his disposal," Alvin said and he himself couldn't wait to get his filthy hands on that book and prove to Stoick and everyone else that he truly is superior.

"At least something good did happen today, see I told you, that little distraction of mine was going to work. All you needed was a little confidence in me," Though at his young age, Dagur was a very intelligent young creature though berserk at times, most times.

* * *

Earlier today...

Everything on Berk was going as usual, the Vikings were marching up and down continuing with their daily schedules and the dragons were helping out in anyway they can, little did they know what was about to go down at that instant.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having one of their dispute senseless arguments on one of the hills on the island when they noticed something strange approaching from the distance, they couldn't exactly make out the picture of what it was but when it got closer it was then clear to them it that it was actually ship; but not just any ship, an outcast ship.

"What is an outcast ship doing on our shores," Ruffnut asked trying to figure out what could be the real motive behind that ship.

"I really have no idea sis, what do you say we go and check it out?" Tuffnut offered, his wild spirit trying to lead him astray but luckily his sister was always there to bend him back to reality.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Let's go and tell Hiccup about it. He'll know what to do," as much as Tuffnut didn't agree with his sister but he had to comply or else he was going to face the chief's wrath which he knew very well wasn't a nice place to be at in any given time.

The two climbed to the back of their dragon and took off heading for the dragon academy where Hiccup was drawing something in the book of dragons, to be honest what he was drawing there didn't seem dragon like at all but instead beast like.

The two got in there in such a hurry that Hiccup jumped up in shock "What are you two doing here scaring me so much?"

"Hiccup we've got no time to explain, we just sighted an Outcast ship sailing in our shores and I think it is at the beach by now," Hiccup's eyes bulked out after Tuff just told him that.

Hiccup had no clue of what Alvin really wanted at Berk, with almost half of his army gone he couldn't be possibly looking for battle, could he?

"You two go and report this to my father, I'll go and check out what Alvin actually wants this time,"

"We are coming with you," Astrid said landing on the dragon academy with Snotlout beside her, they have already heard everything that the twins told hiccup so they didn't need any explanation at all.

They all took off to their separate directions, with the twins heading to Stoick's house and hiccup and his other companions heading for the beach. With all that has occurred in the dragon academy and the news he has just received, Hiccup has accidentally left the book of dragons in the dragon academy unguarded.

Landing on the beach, The trio noticed something strange with the ship. The ship was all wrecked up as if it was a medium of a war that just took place moments ago, everything on board was left upside down.

"What could have possibly done this?'' Astrid asked as they all stepped on the ship.

"I totally have no idea but whatever it was, it must have been strong and very deadly," The first thing that came to Hiccup's mind when he said that was none other than Vegeta who happens to have all the qualities that he has just described.

"Or they, this is not a work of a single person and even if it was a work of one man I think we all know who it would have been," said Snotlout saying something useful for the first time.

"No I don't think Vegeta would do such a thing, he no longer has any business with the Outcasts, remember. He had his fun a week ago with them, what would he possibly want from them now?" As much as Hiccup hated being proven wrong, Astrid actually had a point. Vegeta's main focus at the moment was the dragonballs and for all they knew, he could be on the other side of the planet as they speak.

"Hey guys look at what I found," Snotlout said holding a green gem-like stone on his right hand with it's aura glowing in a green color as well but changes constantly.

"What is that?" Astrid asked trying to snatch the stone away from Snotlout to take a good look at it but he quickly hid it at his back and away from Astrid.

Stoick and Gobber and the rest of the other riders landed on the scene and were also left in brief shock of the ship's extravagant appearance.

Gobber was not convinced at all, he thought this all was some kind of a plan for the Outcasts to attack without them noticing but his thoughts were quickly placed on hold when he noticed what Snotlout was actually hiding on his back.

"Snotlout what is that, that you're holding on your hand," Gobber asked in curiosity.

"Oh you mean this. No it's just a little something I retrieved from this ship," Snotlout said finally displaying the stone for the others to see it but making sure to stay as far away from Astrid as possible.

"Don't you mean stole it," Astrid interrupted.

"Stole is a pretty big word, let's just say i found it,"

"That is no treasure you idiot, it's a Changewing egg. The Outcasts must have stole that egg from Changewing island in hope to sell it and get weapons" Gobber said snatching the so-called Changewing egg from Snotlout's hands but he snatched it back again.

"That explains why their ship is so wrecked up, they got into battle with them," concluded Hiccup.

"If what Gobber's saying is true then that means we need to get that egg out of here as quick as possible before the Changewings find their way to Berk," Astrid said unaware of that her statement was a little bit too late.

Fishlegs landed right next to the riders panting his lungs out and his face was like he has just seen a ghost or something more terrifying than that.

"Guys you need to come and see this. Changewings are busy wreaking havoc in the village," allowing no other delay, they all took off heading for the village, what they all saw when they got there was something unspoken of.

Cottages were burning up in fire and Vikings were busy running up and down looking for refuge but to no avail, it was all just a ruckus around the island.

"Snotlout you need to give that egg back to the Changewings before they tear the village apart," Hiccup said.

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that, you want me to go straight to them and be like; Hey mister dragon I'm sorry that the outcasts stole your egg but it's okay 'cause I'm actually here to give it back to you only if you promise to leave in peace and not eat me," Snotlout was now really pissing in his pants, not the expression, literally pissing in his pants.

"Give me that," Astrid took the Egg from Snotlout's hands attracting way too much attention to themselves, unwanted attention actually.

"Uhm... Guys I think we are surrounded," said Tuffnut trying his best not to show fear.

The Changewings tried to grab the egg from Astrid but Stormfly was quick to move, she took off to the sky followed by a dozen of Changewings on her tail. She flew around the island trying to make a distance between her and the Changewings but she was actually doing a really bad job at that.

Had enough already, the Changewings began to fire acidic gas at her but thanks to her lightning speed she managed to dodge all of their acidic balls but still she was far from losing them.

One of the Changewings was taken out by a sonic blast that came out of nowhere rendering Hookfang the chance to grab another Changewing by the tail and spun it around and threw it to the ground, this gave Astrid the chance to create more space between them and the Changewings.

"Nice work Dad and you Snotlout but now I need to find a way to get pass the Changewings and reach to Astrid and tell her about our plan," Hiccup said flying juxtaposition to his father and Snotlout.

"Leave that to us," Ruffnut said then she and her brother dashed forward and formed a gas in front of the Changewings followed by a huge fire that only lasted for a few seconds before the Changewings took chase again but that was enough time for Hiccup to reach up to Astrid and tell her about their plan.

The plan was actually for Astrid to lead the Changewings out of the village to some rogue island and then drop the egg there and fly back safe and sound, it was a perfect plan but only easier said than done.

* * *

Back at the Dragon academy, a man holding a stick on his right hand and a sheep in his other hand was slowly moving in the dark as if he was actually looking for something, in reality he was actually looking for something.

The man took the book of dragons that was accidentally left there by hiccup and got out of the place in a rush and headed straight for the beach that the riders were actually at earlier on.

Wasting no more time there, he got on the outcasts boat and paddled his way away from the village until he was in enough winds for the ship to be able to sail all by itself, He took a deep breath and laid down on the deck.

"Fooling them was way easier that I had thought it was going to be, Fungus," The man on the ship was none other than Mildew along with his pet sheep, Fungus.

* * *

Present...

"You sure did, Dagur, You sure did," Alvin said taking a sip of his drink before standing up to go and welcome Mildew followed by his new found companions.

Their unity was actually upholded by their hatred against Berk.  
_

"I'm getting a feeling that this is gonna be more pleasing than I thought it would be but as for Berk, They better be ready to deal with the small fishes because I'm going for the big fishes," Vegeta was in shock for a second but then after he realized that this unity could be advantageous for him, a small grin appeared in his face.

* * *

_Grateful to my supporters, everyone that has actually read this fanfic and I just want to wish err' body happy holidays, only if it is holidays time in your state 'cause here in South Africa, we are already celebrating them._

_Now I have a little problem here that I thought I should share with y'all and I could really appreciate your help._

_You see, I was kinda thinking of Bulma to build some kind of a ship that would be able to take her to the exact location of Vegeta but only for it to get broken there and they are now stuck together but with something valuable though, the dragon radar that they would use to find the dragonballs very faster because with the way Vegeta Is going now, he won't get anywhere._

_Please tell me what you think, should I follow this plot or find another one? and also don't hesitate to tell me what you think of the new characters I introduced. I know it came as unexpected but I really needed them, I mean with Vegeta's strength, there's no way possible that Dagur and Alvin can actually take him on or make him reach his maximum power._

_And then there's this Zekan kid ( I'm not very good at naming people) who knows what kind of strength he actually possess and how was it possible for Vegeta to not be able to detect Johann's ki when he arrived at Zen's ship? And what will the new union actually do with the book of dragons?_

_Still a lot of questions to be answered but don't be disappointed. All will be revealed as the story goes on in this very own Xover of both dragon ball Z and riders of berk with of course the prince of all saiyans as the protagonist and a man who is lost in a world he barely understand but have that little bit of portion of something that he recognizes._

_Q: Awesome story bud, I am looking forward to see Vegeta kicking Alvin and Dagur's butt and also searching for the rest of the dragon balls. I was also wondering when is Vegeta going to explain to Hiccup about what he said about not letting a another prince suffer the same fate as he did?_

_A: Just as the story goes on buddy._


End file.
